


Ash Cat

by IchiiNiiSan



Series: Gavin Reed and his Cats [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin names his cats weird names, How Do I Tag, I swear this is just fluff, M/M, Me lowkey projecting my weird way of naming things, Nines just rolls with it and finds it adorable even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Nines questions Gavin's way of naming his pet





	Ash Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll remember Ashka that was briefly mentioned in Step. And Fall?
> 
> Well I fell in love with her and here I am indulging myself to sweet fluff with 900Reed + Cat
> 
> Also I noticed Ashka could be a wordplay for 'Ash Cat' so that's the title hahahaha

Ashka is Gavin's cat, that's no surprise there. Gavin loves the white and grey cat with all of his heart, Nines coming in second (which the android was subtly jealous of but there was no reason to be jealous of a cat).

When Nines and Gavin got together the first thing the detective did was show him Ashka, who immediately warmed up to him. He will admit that he also found Ashka adorable, always so patient and willing to give affection to her owner and his boyfriend, but one thing is nagging him...

"Common Trashcan, time to eat."

"I thought her name is Ashka?" Nines pipped up, watching as his human put cat food on Ashks's food bowl.

Gavin looked at Nines with a confused expression before laughing softly, accommodated with a fond smile that's only for Nines.

"That's just a nickname," hummed the detective, petting Ashka before the cat dove for the food, "her full name is Trashcan."

Nines is the fastest, more efficient, more resilient android Cyberlife had to offer, but only Gavin Reed has the ability to confuse him longer with his processing ability.

"Why am I even surprised," laughed Nines, shaking his head in disbelief but with a smile.

Gavin laughed along and walked towards the android, playfully pushing him and Nines letting Gavin have the satisfaction of actually pushing him slightly.

"May I ask why you named her that way?" Asked the RK900, looping an arm around Gavin's waist before guiding the both of them to Gavin's couch.

"Well I found Trashcan, or Ashka since 'lijah nicknamed her that and it just sticked, in a trashcan with the ash tray on it, sleeping on the warm embers, and since I had a habit of giving names to the things I first thought of them I gave Ashka, Trashcan," Gavin started, looking at the said cat, who's still eating while loudly purring, with a warm smile, "you should have seen her, she was full grey that I thought she's a full grey cat! The moment she woke up and saw me Ashka immediately went to me and started rubbing herself on my legs, purring, and I knew that she's not going to leave me so I took her in. So I then named her Trashcan, since it also hit Ash, from the ashtray, and Trashcan."

Nines hummed as Ashka walked towards them, jumped up to Gavin's lap and snoozed, tail flicking once in a while.

"Do you think it's a weird name?" Asked Gavin, slightly defensive.

Ashka, maybe sensing that her owner is getting a bit defensive, lifted her head and mewed, looking at Nines in questioning.

The android smiled before petting the cat's head, making Ashka purr in delight at the attention, "I think her name's perfect for her."

Gavin laughed a little before nuzzling into Nines' neck, reminding the RK900 of a cat.

' _Though Gavin could be just a human cat,_ ' thought Nines with a soft smile, petting his beloved's head.

Ashka curled around between Gavin and Nines, purring happily at the heat her two owners provided.

She's one happy cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk with me/request at my twitter!  
> @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
